metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ka-60 Kasatka
El Kamov Ka-60, también conocido como Kasatka o Ballena asesina, es un helicóptero de transporte de la Fuerza Aérea Rusa. Descripción Diseño El Kasatka se produjo por primera vez el 24 de diciembre de 1998, y se estima que alcanzará los 200 en términos de unidades militares. Se utiliza principalmente para el reconocimiento , el transporte de las fuerzas de asalto aéreas, interferencia radioeléctrica, misiones de operaciones especiales , y varias misiones de transporte ligero. Los rotores de cola del Kasatka eran de tipo Fenestron, haciendo que el sonido de la turbina fuera un distintivo. . El Kasatka también lleva a un depósito de combustible lleno de poliuretano con el fin de reducir el peligro de una explosión.También fue diseñado para tener sus componentes principales sean prescindibles y que sus rotores continuen funcionando incluso bajo fallas.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Iroquois Pliskin En este momento estamos a bordo de un helicóptero Ka-60 Kasatka, una aeronave multi-propósito de la oficina Kamov de diseño Rusa. Este helicóptero es capaz de manejar diversas misiones , incluyendo el transporte de tropas y abastecimiento , evacuación médica, adquisición de objetivos de helicópteros de ataque, y de exploración bajo cualquier clima. Equipado con con los últimos equipos de aerodinámica y electrónica, el Kasatka puede gestionar la comunicación y la interferencia electrónica , así como otras operaciones especiales . El helicóptero está diseñado para la supervivencia en combate y los principales sistemas son ampliables .. Los rotores son capaces de funcionar si han sido perforados . Además , la Kasatka de cuenta con un depósito de combustible lleno de poliuretano para reducir al mínimo el peligro de explosión . Sin embargo, el Kasatka no puede defenderse frente a un Harrier. Es adecuado solo para proveer apoyo aeréo. Solo eso. Lo que intento decirte es que depende de ti derribar el Harrier to take out the Harrier. Uso por los Mercenarios de Gurlukovich Los helicóptero Kasatka fueron usados por los Mercenarios de Gurlukovich durante sus operaciones. Durante el Incidente del Petrolero del 2007, los mercenarios usaron estos helicópteros a bordo del [[U.S.S. Discovery|USS Discovery]] en el Río Hudson. Mediante rápel accedieron a la cubierta, y rápidamente tomaron control de la nave, tras lo cual el helicóptero sacó algunos miembros del grupo. Solid Snake, quien se infiltró en el Discovery para Philanthropy, fue capaz de identificar al Kasatka en clima tormentoso debido al sonido de sus turbinas. Los mercenarios de Gurlukovich volvieron a utilizar Kasatkas in 2009, con el fin de apoderarse de la instalación de depuración Big Shell en Manhattan. En el momento de la infiltración de Solid Snake, dos de los helicópteros se encontraban estacionados en la planta, pero después de robar uno, él y su socio Otacon sabotearon el otro para evitar que los mercenarios les persguieran. Otacon decidió pilotar el Kasatka, habiendo entrenado en la modelo civil, el Ka-62, que tenía prácticamente los mismos controles. Sin embargo, termino dañado durante el confrontamiento con Solidus y el Harrier, donde Raiden consiguió derribar el Harrier con Solidus dentro. Luego usaron el helicóptero para transportar los rehenes a la costa antes de que el Big Shell se hundiera. Galería File:'A.png|Los mercenarios de Gurlukovich Mercenaries llegan al USS Discovery en Ka-60 Kasatkas. File:KA60.png|Ka-60 Kasatkas despegan con los mercenarios de Gurlukovich del USS Discovery. Notas y referencias Categoría:Vehículos Categoría:Vehículos militares de la Unión Soviética y Rusia